The Hollow King
by Vondrehk1234
Summary: Logan has returned as leader of the Hollowmen, trying to retake Albion. The King is oblivious to all of this. ONe young soldier, by the name of Jim, volunteers to fight the undead threat, but gets much more than he bargained for.


The Hollow King

Chapter I

The Darkness has been defeated. Logan executed. Albion should be peaceful. But unrest has swept the nation. Coordinated mercenary raids have been reported near Mistpeak Valley, with raiding parties almost the size of small armies, breaking their promise to leave the Dwellers alone. Hordes of Hollowmen besieging outposts in Mourningwood. Refugees have come in floods to Brightwall and Bowerstone. And the King is oblivious to it all.

Jim strapped on his left boot, and loaded his rifle. He walked to the window, and gazed down at the enraged, rioting villagers of Brightwall.

"These people will be the end of me." Jim said to himself.

"I know how you feel, mate." Jim turned round, and saw his comrade, and best friend, Jack. "They never give up, do they?" He said. "Not until they get want they want."

"What the hell's it about this time?" Jim asked.

"Something 'bout Hollowmen. Don't see why it's such a big deal this time though, they attack all the time. Half the people here ain't even refugees." Jack replied.

"Bloody hell" Jim sighed. "Well, we'd better get down there, before it gets out of hand." Jim grabbed his sword, and trotted down the stairs after his friend.

The refugees stood crowded in Brightwall's market, waving signs of protest, and chanting. One man, a Dweller, stepped forward, and everyone stopped.

"This has gone on long enough!" He roared. We're tired of constantly being forced out of our homes! I thought the mercenaries promised to leave us alone! And why hasn't the king done anything!? The bastard needs to see what's happening to his people!" The Dweller was cut off by a mailed fist to his face. He wiped the blood off his nose, and turned to face his assailant, then backed down, when he saw the fist belonged to one of the King's Royal Guard.

"That's enough." The soldier said, and pushed the protester back into the crowd. "Anyone else?" The people shifted their feet, and looked down. "I didn't think so. Now everyone go back home and leave this to the army."

Soon, the people began following the Dweller's example. "The Army? What are you going to do? You just sat back and watched while our homes were ransacked and our families slaughtered!" One woman screamed. Another man rushed forward, and tackled a soldier, bringing a brick down on his face, that dented his helmet. The Royal Guard kicked the man off, and punched him in the jaw. The man backed away, into the arms of another soldier. He got another punch from his captive, and fell unconscious.

"Take him away." The first soldier ordered. "Now I'm sure none of you want to end up like him." He said, addressing the rioters now. "Go home." The villagers flooded out of the square, except one. The Royal guard didn't see this, but the new arrivals, Jim and Jack, did. The man stood, gazing blankly at the Royal Guards. Jim thought he could see flesh rotting, and even bone.

"Does that guy look weird to you?" Jim asked.

The man lurched forward, in the direction of the Royal Guards.

"Sort of… like a…" Jack replied.

"Hollowman!" They both said at once. The Hollowman was almost upon the guards. It loomed over one, and opened its jaw, bearing its teeth, and died. The guards whirled round, to see the Holloman with a spear through its chest.

"That's nothing like any Hollowman I've seen before. And I've seen a lot of Hollowmen." Jack said. He kicked the Hollowman's head, just for good measure.

"Thanks" The guard said. "I owe you one."

"It was nothing." Jack said modestly.

"That's 'cause I killed the damn thing!" Jim yelled. The Royal Guards walked away to the inn, laughing. Jim frowned. This wasn't right. How did a Hollowman get into Brightwall? There were guards patrolling day and night. It must have slipped through with the refugees. It would be impossible to pick out one Hollowman. Or maybe the guards didn't care, though that was unlikely. If the King found out they'd knowingly let a Hollowman into the village, they'd be executed.

"Come on, we need to find out how this happened." Jim said, dragging a groaning Jack back to the barracks. Jim had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
